When 1 Would Meet Another Again
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: 2 duelists, 1 destiny, 1 story that would be told. This is set after the end of season 4, and before the events of the 10th Anniversary Movie. Fianceshipping.


_**When 1 would meet another again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: This is one of longest fics yet.<strong>_

_**Jaden: Because you worked all week on this ignoring all your other fics.**_

_**Me: Hello Judai.**_

_**Jaden: Yeah, can I see the fic?**_

_***Jaden pushes me out of my chair to observe the fanfic***_

_**Jaden: Are you kidding me?**_

_**Me: Something wrong?**_

_**Jaden: I don't know about this.**_

_**?: Oh, I think you will.**_

_***Jaden's eyes open wide***_

_**Jaden: Alexis!**_

_**Alexis: Problem?**_

_**Jaden: Uh...**_

_**Me: Yeah I'm just going to move to the disclaimers.**_

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Yugioh GX, or the small song lyrics near the middle. If I did own YUGIOH GX, I would start dubbing the fourth season, make this into an episode, and have those 2 a couple. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person one-shot:**_

In this world, fates are determined, determined by a children's card game! But ignoring all jokes aside, here in this vast landscape we have one duelist who had traveled great distances, hopefully finally searching and reaching his goal with every step! He has climbed countless mountains, crossed treacherous pits, ran through dusty plains, waded through lakes, and left boxed in mazes with very few exits! Although his journey is a strenuous one, he perseveres in his search.

"Uh…I think we've have been here before."

"Well professor, I don't think that the rest should be a problem."

"You've been trying to get to Europe for the last 12 hours! You only gone in a complete circle!"

And…you can kind of tell now since the background shows the same path this duelist has taken every route only to lead him back to an entrance of a cave. This duelist wore a bright red blazer, black jeans, he had brown hair sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a darker shade of brown than the one that was behind it. He also had brown eyes, and a Duel Academy Duel Disk, with red highlights.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon!"

We'll probably get back to them later once they figure out how to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene change, a cruise ship about half a mile long:<strong>_

We see a group of duelists on the ship. Some are dueling, some are eating, some are playing shuffleboard, and some, are not doing anything. Though I doubt saying that this female duelist wasn't doing anything. Though, if you say staring out at the ocean in deep thought not doing anything, then be my guest.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

Someone had come up from behind the duelist with his arms crossed. He had a uniform, flowing out from the lower back, had brown brown hair is arranged sporadically in a fashion similar to that of the person in front of him, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck. He then chuckled.

"Cause, you may never see him again."

The female just kept looking out into the ocean. He then took a look of concern and walked up to the rail beside her.

"Sis, you can't just drop all of your life here and consume it in sadness. I know you are saddened by this fact, but c'mon. It's only been a day since you last saw him, I'm sure that some miracle may let you see that face again. I mean, hey! It's summer vacation! School's over! You've graduated! Hang loose! Cut back!"

A tear then fell from the female's cheek.

"You sounded like him, from such a long time ago. I just, can't believe-"

"Opportunities are sometimes going to be missed."

The female then looked him in the eye.

"But remember, those kind of opportunities will always come back, I'm sure of it."

The female stood up with a bit of confidence.

"You're right bro, I will see him again, I may have missed the opportunity for now, but it will soon come back. Thanks, you really know how to cheer me up."

He then chuckled.

"Hey, you're my sister, and I always know something that will! Now if you excuse me-"

The duelist took off his jacket showing a bit of Hawaiian beach gear.

"I've got some tanning to get to!"

The female just laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene change:<strong>_

And now, back to the duelist on his journey, AKA also known as Jaden Yuki!

With Jaden:

"AP! I don't think things should be this bad!"

"Well I told you the best route would have been a desert path that said a sign that said, TO SIENA! But you had to choose such a difficult path in trying to get to SAN MARINO!"

"Sorry if I want to go to Venice with a SHORTCUT!"

Jaden was arguing with one of his spirit partners, Yubel.

"Honestly! I think we're almost there though, just a few miles till we get to San Marino!"

"How long will that take Jaden?"

"Uh…I'd say about another two hours."

At least they escaped…but moving on to get to some main points around…

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 day later, 8:00 PM:<strong>_

"Aw man! That was entire three hours!"

"I told you, San Marino was not a shortcut."

"Oh well, at least we made it to Florence."

"What were you thinking of going to San Marino, when Siena was closer to Florence?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking the more dangerous, shorter route!"

"And you didn't bother to check a map?"

"Heh, I guess not. Well, I better find a place to sleep for the night."

Jaden then started walking among the streets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:30 Cruise Ship:<strong>_

The male duelist was taking a shower; though many people on that ship didn't know he could sing:

"Cause girl you're amazing! Just the way you-"

The only thing that interrupted him was:

"Atticus! Are you done yet? It's my turn!"

"Alright sis, hold on!"

He reluctantly soon got out of the shower, in front of him was his sister.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

She then just pushed Atticus away from the door.

"Hey! Just because I-"

The door was just slammed in his face.

"Fine! I'll just head back to my room!"

Awkward silence filled the hall.

"Geh. I better get some sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the shower stall:<strong>_

She had her back against the wall.

"Jaden…I miss you."

She then took a shower and headed to her cabin. Then, something captured her eye from the nearby window.

"Hmm?"

The object was streaking across the sky.

"A shooting star!"

She then grasped her hands together and thought of her wish.

"I wish…I wish that I could see Jaden again, for at least one more time."

The star soon was gone from the sky.

"Well, now we're going to know soon, but for now…I need some sleep."

She then drifted off to sleep.

Back to Jaden, he's in dream world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's Dream:<strong>_

"Huh?"

Jaden looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

The surroundings were anything but ordinary. It was an array of colors, like he was within Neo-Space.

"And what's this feeling? It feels…so…warm."

Indeed, the warmth he was feeling was indeed soothing, if not pleasuring.

"Huh?"

A bright light was flashing in the distance.

"What?"

All he heard was a voice.

"Jaden…"

"Huh?"

"Jaden…"

"Why is this voice, so familiar?"

The light then came closer to him in a fashion that it was leaning on his shoulder while hugging him. The voice then giggled.

"Jaden…I found you, hee hee."

"Uh…. ok, awkward…"

It giggled once again, and then, Jaden saw something.

"What, is this?"

"A glimpse of the future, Jaden Yuki. One of greatest possible outcomes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glimpse of the future:<strong>_

There were 2 adults and they were under a tree. Their ages seemed both 19. One was male wearing a black suit; the other was female, wearing a splendid white dress. They were both under a tree, and were holding hands. The only things that were identifiable in the image well, besides the clothing, were their hair. One had hair that had 2 brown layers, the other, was long and blonde.

* * *

><p>Jaden was just looking at the image with bewilderment.<p>

"Is that-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he saw the man in the black suit produce three words.

"_I love you."_

Jaden then turned towards to see the woman hold his hand firmly.

"_And I love you."_

The only thing was that their lips were soon one inch apart. His eyes open in realization.

"IS THAT ME?"

* * *

><p>Jaden popped up from his bed the moment he said it.<p>

"It was just a dream? But…who was that light?"

Then another small ball of light came up in front of Jaden.

"Something bothering you Jaden?"

"Oh hey Professor Banner. It's nothing. Well, it's still early, I got to get some more sleep."

Professor Banner just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Banner just grinned and pointed at the clock.

"It's already 9, your ride to Venice-"

"OH NO! I ONLY GOT TEN MINUTES TILL IT LEAVES! THAT'S THE LAST ONE THIS MONTH!"

Jaden then zoomed out of the room, grabbed his stuff, paid for his stay, and dashed out of the door that he was a blur, almost.

"Great! Now where was the bus to Venice!"

All he heard was a beeping noise that already went down a road.

"NO! That was the last bus! There's no other, for till next month."

Yubel then popped up from behind him.

"Jaden, it's alright, you still got a month in this summer. Look on the upside, at least you're in Florence, you can stay and look around."

Jaden just sighed.

"I guess you're right, besides, there are a few kids in this area who play Duel Monsters, maybe, I can probably get my game on!"

"That's the spirit Jaden! I'll actually try to find some transportation to Venice, you can go do whatever you want."

"Sure thing Yubel!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cruise Ship 9:20, Florence harbor:<strong>_

Atticus took a step onto the stone pavement of the harbor.

"Here we are sis! One of Italy's greatest cities, Florence! So I suggest you lighten up a little."

She just sighed, and then smiled a little.

"I guess you're right. Besides, we got a ton of time to do things before the ship leaves to Monaco."

She then heard a small explosion. She looked over to her left, there was a bit of smoke but there was figure that was recognizable.

"Atticus,"

He turned to look at her direction.

"Is that, who I think it is?"

When the smoke cleared, her eyes became teary.

"It's him. It really is him. JADEN!"

It truly was him; he had his red blazer and everything, including one of his favorite monsters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming back to Jaden:<strong>_

"Flame Wingman! Finish this!"

"Ahhhh!"

A kid's life points just dropped to zero.

"And that's game kid!"

The kid just whined a little.

"Aww, why can't I possess powerful cards like that?"

Jaden just bent down to meet him eye level.

"Kid, it's not the cards, it how you use them, I guarantee, if you practice using the cards that you have, bringing them to the best of their abilities, you can become one awesome duelist!"

The kid looked at him with determination.

"You think so?"

"Yep. Anyway, I gotta-"

When he stood up he turned and saw _her._

"Is it?"

The woman standing a few feet away wore a uniform, complete with a pair of fingerless gloves. She had blonde hair that was sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. It was true.

"Alexis?"

She just stood with a few tears in her eyes.

"Jaden."

She took a small step.

"My wish."

Another step was heard.

"It came true."

Jaden just looked at her in awe.

"Jaden,"

She just smiled at him.

"I-"

She stopped her movements for a second.

"I-I-I, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH JADEN!"

She ran towards him, where Jaden caught her in an embrace.

"Alexis, I missed you too."

She was crying into Jaden's jacket. She was happy to finally meet him again.

"Jaden,"

She then wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here in Europe of all places?"

He flashed his trademark grin.

"Well, I've wanted to travel to Venice. I've decided to see the entire world, although, my bus left a little while ago, so I'm kinda stuck here."

She just laughed.

"Aw Jaden, still you're some goof even after your serious, tough guy image."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing. I'm just so happy to finally see you again."

She then heard some coughing behind her.

"Well, well, well Jaden, looks like you landed my sister."

Jaden just looked at Atticus in a confused expression.

"What?"

"It's nothing, so, you stuck here in Florence? You can just hang with us till we leave."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok! LET'S SEE WHAT FLORENCE HAS TO OFFER!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later=Evening, 7:48 PM<strong>_

The next few hours were with Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus hanging around, goofing off, and taking some pictures. We now come to the trio just laughing and walking a bit.

"Man! That was fun! Some fun I haven't had in a long time. Especially with any of you guys."

"It's alright. I mean, we all had fun, right sis? I mean, some would do things-"

Alexis then punched her brother in the arm.

"OW! What was that-"

Alexis showed a death glare to Atticus. She then whispered to him,

"Say anymore and I will personally take your Red-Eyes deck and use it to burn you up."

"Alright, alright, geez."

Jaden stopped a little bit and staggered while he held his head. Both of his friends went to his side.

"Jaden, are you ok?"

Jaden just sat there while something soon came in his view. He thought to himself:

"What's happening?"

He then collapsed on the street, while Alexis and Atticus caught him, and started to carry him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's vision:<strong>_

Jaden showed up in a dark area.

"Now where am I?"

He then heard some crying.

"Who's crying?"

Jaden took a little stroll before seeing some very familiar people. The scene was finally clear enough for him to recognize.

"It's Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, Bastion, even Syrus and Hassleberry! But, where's me and Alexis?"

Jaden then heard a slam. It was Hassleberry's hand into the wall.

"What's wrong with you soldier! Why, just why couldn't you have not and done such a thing?"

Jaden just looked at him with a face.

"What do you mean?"

The man didn't respond.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU HASSLEBERRY!"

"No one can hear or see you Jaden."

"What?"

He turned around to see the same light.

"It's you!"

"Yes. This is the consequences of one of your actions, which was to leave, before _she _said anything, which is the result to your worst possible future."

"What?"

The figure light then moved to show a gravestone. When he saw the text, he just gasped.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! WHAT HAD HAPPENED?"

The light then took shape to show that it was pointing at something.

"Read, and see for yourself."

Jaden walked up to the grave, phasing through his friends to see the description.

"This, this, this I don't understand!"

Its description said:

**Alexis Princeton**

**Age: 19**

**Cause of death: Unknown**

"**To some, a great wife, to some a daughter and a sister, to many that she knew, a great friend and duelist. Rest in Peace"**

Jaden was still in a great deal of shock.

"But how is this possible?"

The figure scoffed.

"Today, you left her after finding the transportation to get to Florence. You had left to go on another one of your adventures, without anysecond thoughts, or even her saying anything to you. Somehow you never returned, so Chazz proposed to her, since you didn't get in the way. After the wedding day, her husband, Chazz, found her on the floor passed out. When she was taken to the hospital, her heart had stopped functioning, her blood pressure was low, and she was in a very deep coma. How you may ask? There was no evidence, no bloodstains, no weapon, but only one thing had shown up in her brain scan. It was a large portion of it, where it only contained a shadow, which under further analysis, showed this image."

The figure summoned the brain scan, which floated down into Jaden's hands, folded. He then unfolded the piece of paper, his eye widened in shock upon seeing it.

"That's-"

He couldn't finish the sentence, due to image that had been shown to him. It was him, killed, by forces unknown, where he was sprawled out over the floor. Though, it had shown a shadowy figure, of Yubel.

"You? Yes. I think your gravestone next to hers should explain."

Jaden swiftly turned his head to the gravestone next to Alexis's seeing this engraving:

**Jaden Yuki**

**Age: 19**

**Cause of death: Unknown**

"**A great duelist, who was once carefree, but had driven himself insane, we will miss you greatly."**

The figure then pointed to something below the gravestone.

"I believe those are your remembrance memoirs."

Jaden looked to see a few pieces of paper below the tombstone.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jaden, you were such an inspiration. You'll always be remembered by me."<strong>

**-Syrus Truesdale**

"**Sarge, you had lost this war, but your soldiers will always be reminding you."**

**-Tyranno Hassleberry**

"**You slacker! You were a good opponent, so why you had to die! Though, you always seemed like my only true friend."**

**-The Chazz**

"**Jaden, you were a good friend. Probably one of my best friends."**

**-Bastion Misawa**

* * *

><p>The last memoir had just shocked him the most.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jaden, what happened, I don't know I just don't know, I had always loved you. But now, I can't believe it! I hope that Yubel can just rot as a duel spirit! But, I will always love you, even after death."<strong>

**-Alexis Rhodes**

* * *

><p>"Wait, Alexis had some feelings me?"<p>

The figure then raged at him a bit.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLUELESS! SHE OBVIOUSLY DID LOVE YOU! I THINK HER MEMOIRS SHOULD ALSO DO SOME OF THE TALKING!"

Jaden backed up a little just to read the memoirs made by his friends.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alexis, I know that Jaden would be happy when you get to there."<strong>

**-Syrus Truesdale**

"**Alexis, I'm sorry what had happened to you and Jaden, though, when you get there, I hope you still have the feelings held for him."**

**-Tyranno Hassleberry**

"**Lexi, you will always be in my heart, I'm sorry for times when I was an arrogant jerk. I'll always love you as your husband."**

**-Chazz Princeton**

"**We were your best friends since we got to Duel Academy. We will always come and visit your graves. I hope you still have feelings for Jaden."**

**-Mindy and Jasmine**

"**Alexis, one of my best friends and a powerful duelist. I can only hope you rest in peace."**

**-Bastion Misawa**

"**Lexi, this has to be one of the most heartbreaking moments for me. Well, more than those other times. But, I will sing a song to you once in awhile."**

**-Your good brother, Atticus**

* * *

><p>Jaden then felt very weak to his knees.<p>

"No….No…..NNOOOOOOOOO!"

His eyes lit up with the same color scheme as Yubel's

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

He stood up with hands balled into fists and threw a punch at the light figure. It then took it's true form.

"No, way…"

"I don't think you would want to do that."

"That's because…It's you."

"Yes, now, I think you know what to actually do to prevent this, right Jaden?"

He fell to his knees again. He felt happy, to be withn her presence. Soon, images of Alexis, and a few where he noticed something in Alexis, flooded his mind. Something grew within him, a force that he couldn't comprehend until he saw her smile. He just chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. I have to tell her. I won't let anything, or anyone stop me."

He looked up to see the figure.

"Thank you so much, _Alexis_."

Soon, his entire vision just faded.

"GAH!"

* * *

><p>He was in a park, with some grass.<p>

"Well, look who's all and Shine."

Jaden looked behind him to see Alexis and Atticus sitting on a park bench.

"Hey guys, uh, how did I get here?"

"We both had to carry you."

"Oh, alright then."

Jaden then looked at Alexis, then his vision then switched to Atticus.

"Hey, uh, Atticus, can you like leave for like a few minutes? I want to stay and talk to Lexi for a few minutes."

Atticus then shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't see why not, I guess."

He then picked up his stuff and left the bench. By the time he had left, Alexis quickly scooted herself over to sit beside Jaden.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?"

Jaden just nodded.

"Then what do you want to talk about Jay?"

"Us."

Alexis then shook her head, and then looked at him again.

"Wait, what do you mean us?"

Jaden just looked at her face.

"Well, you know how we're great friends right?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Her voice had disappointment all over it.

"And remember that Tag Duel?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, after today, I realized something about you and me."

"Ye-, wait what?"

"I always pushed myself away from everyone before, since I was afraid of losing them. Especially you. But after our first duel, I had some sort of emotion that I couldn't comprehend. But now I know what it was."

Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Jaden, do you-"

Someone's lips cut her off. They were Jaden's. Alexis then felt so much passion that she had stored over for him over the long period of time that they had met. Soon, he broke the kiss for some needed oxygen.

"Yes Alexis, I love you."

Her eyes started welling up.

"Oh Jaden, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that!"

She dove at him going for an embrace. He merely complied in embracing her.

"Exactly how long have you had these feelings?"

"Ever since that first duel, I thought it was a puppy love thing, but after you freed me from Sartorius, a great passionate love."

"What about at that Tag-Duel?"

She just lifted his chin to bring her up to his face.

"Just kiss me already."

And they did, for about two minutes until they both saw a flash of light, they both knew who it was. Although, she was madder than he was that it was scary.

"What's up sis-"

"ATTICUS!"

"Oh crud, and Jaden, I approve if you want to marry her."

Jaden was thrown off by his comment, but Alexis started chasing her brother.

"I'm gonna kill-"

Soon, a bell rang off, signaling that it was already 8:00. Jaden's eyes opened in realization.

"GUYS! YOUR BOAT!"

"It leaves in half an hour!"

"How far are the docks?"

"About 2 miles away, but we can make it there in about twenty minutes if we run!"

"Let's go!"

They all took off dashing for the piers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:13 PM Town square:<strong>_

The trio were still running for the piers, until Jaden felt a familiar presence near him.

"Jaden, I found a truck you can stowaway in that goes all the way to Venice, it leaves in about a few minutes!"

"That's pretty good-"

He then was cut off when he heard a shriek come from in front of him. It was Alexis on the floor rubbing her ankle.

"Alexis! What happened?"

Atticus looked at him with a face of concern.

"She slipped on a wet spot on the sidewalk, fell and twisted her ankle. But there's no time to get her checked now! We'll miss the boat if we don't get there in about ten minutes!"

Jaden looked at Alexis, then he had an idea spark in his mind.

"Atticus, take Alexis's stuff and start heading for the ship, I will carry her to the pier."

Atticus looked at him with shock.

"But, it's impossible, it'll take just about ten minutes to get halfway across!"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

Atticus was taken back by Jaden's choice.

"Ok. But you better make it there on time on the ship."

He picked up Alexis's stuff and started running towards the piers. Jaden looked at Alexis.

"Don't worry Atticus, I will."

He then picked up Alexis bridal style, which surprised the daylight out of her.

"JADEN!"

"Don't worry, just hang on!"

He then took off at a pretty fast speed, plus, he had no problem holding Alexis in his arms.

"Jaden, how are you doing this?"

He just smiled at her.

"Looks like being fused with Yubel improved my abilities a little; and you're also a bit of a light person, so you're easy to carry."

She was about to pout, but then she blushed at all the trouble that Jaden was taking to bring her out into the piers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:25 PM at the Piers:<strong>_

"Oh man Jaden, where are you?"

Atticus had gotten on board the boat a little early, since he was carrying a little bit of stuff. He then looked off the deck rail to see two figures coming into view.

"JADEN, ALEXIS, UP HERE!"

"Don't worry Atticus, I'm almost there!"

Jaden was in the light, where he was carrying Alexis, bridal style, and he started running upon the gangplank to hand Alexis over to him.

"Thanks Jaden."

"You're welcome."

After a short minute, Jaden and Alexis looked into each other's eyes.

"Alexis, I really do love you, I hope to see you again."

"Me too Jaden, and I love you with all my heart."

Jaden then turned around.

"Well, I better get moving, if I actually want to get to Venice."

He started to walk away but Alexis grabbed his arm.

"Jaden wait."

He turned around to face her.

"I want you to have this."

What she gave him was a photo album of herself and Jaden together. Jaden just smiled.

"Alexis, I don't know what to say."

"Well, how about a quick kiss?"

He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He then tore a small piece of paper out of the album. He was writing his phone number.

"If you ever miss me, call me."

"I will, and for the record, my number is in there too."

He then started walking down the gangplank while muttering the word:

"Thanks."

He then heard something being driven towards the pier. Yubel then spoke up.

"Jaden, that's the truck that's going to Venice."

He just smirked.

"Then I have an idea."

He took out an old card, and threw it at the truck's tire. It popped it, and it stopped the truck in place. Yubel looked at the card that was thrown at the tire. It was the card Yubel.

"JADEN!"

"What? I just picked up the card that was at the top of my deck! Agh, anyway…"

While the driver was changing the flat tire, Jaden snuck into the cargo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the truck:<strong>_

Jaden was slowly eating a sandwich. Yubel then spoke up.

"Jaden, are you sure, you know I had loved you once, I gave you so much as well, but why did you choose her?"

Jaden just chuckled.

"How can I love someone who is a part of me? I would love myself in that case. Don't worry Yubel, you still have a piece of my heart, but I had loved Alexis for a while now. You're just like a reliable sister, and Alexis is now my girlfriend."

Yubel looked at him with a bit of a shocked face, before switching her view to show a face of care.

"Jaden, I don't think I have mentioned this, but you have become a mature adult. I understand, but remember, I won't do anything to disturb your relationship with her. I just have one condition."

He looked at her with some confusion. She then looked at him with a snide smile.

"Just make sure I'm out of the room during your honeymoon."

Jaden then looked at her, and then just laughed his lungs out, but being quiet enough that the driver couldn't hear him. When he was done his laughing fit, he calmed down to look at the photos Alexis took of them. One soon caught his eye. It was a drawing.

"I didn't know she could draw."

It was a picture of the two of them, where he was in a black tuxedo, and she was wearing a splendid white wedding dress, where they were underneath a tree. They were both holding hands, and their faces were about an inch apart. He smiled recalling a vision from last night:

"_I love you."_

His grip tightened on the picture, but not enough to rip it apart.

"_And I love you."_

He then fell asleep, happy and content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Well, that's the end of this giga project.<strong>_

_***Kissing noises are heard in the background***_

**Me: Ok, for the last time, BOTH OF YOU, COULD YOU PLEASE GET A ROOM?**

_***Jadem and Alexis are on the sofa, obviously making out and couldn't hear me.***_

**Me: Ah, whatever, anyway, please review. Critism is greatly accepted.**


End file.
